Bokomon and Neemon (Frontier)
(Bokomon), (Neemon) |n1=(En-Aus:) Ne-mon''Digimon Frontier (manhua)'' |gender=Male }} Bokomon and Neemon are s and protagonists from the anime and manga Digimon Frontier. Both Digimon are inseparable partners who reside in the Village of Flames. Bokomon is smart but prone to hysterics, while Neemon's dim-wittedness hides some measure of insight, and while the two get into arguments, neither ever leaves the other behind. Their interactions can be likened to , with Bokomon playing the tsukkomi or straight man and Neemon, the boke or funny man. Bokomon also acts as the second narrator for the American English dub of Digimon Frontier, taking over for Rika Nonaka. Appearance Bokomon bequeaths his onto . He carries a green book that holds the legends of the Digital World. He speaks in in Japanese version and a British accent in the American English dub. Neemon is slightly taller than Bokomon and its pants are capable of being stretched for Bokomon's signature rubber snap. Neemon uses a slow voice in Japanese and high-pitched in American English that is emblematic of his status as dim-witted comic relief. File:Digimon Dictionary t.gif|Bokomon's book Description The pair is almost always seen together, following the around throughout their adventure. While neither of them display any attacks or digivolutions, they often contribute to the story and overall mood of the setting by either providing needed backstory or breaking up tension via comedic acts. Bokomon's Attacks * * Neemon's Attacks * * : Dodges the situation when it gets in a pinch by fake sleeping. Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 * : Slips on a conjured banana, kicking the banana forward. *'ABCDEFG' (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7!): Sends a gas bubble forward while counting. * : Releases a blast of noxious gas to surround him. * : Holds in a fart until it can use it to propel itself upward. * : Releases an explosion of noxious gas while teleporting itself out of the blast radius. Fiction Anime Bokomon and Neemon are residents of the Village of Flames. They live more or less in peace, as well as any Digimon in a world slowly being destroyed by the fallen of the can be. This tenuous peace is destroyed by , who razes the city in emerald flames in search of the Spirit said to rest in their town. Fleeing the destruction while seeking help, the pair stumble across Takuya Kanbara, fresh from the Human World. Bokomon identifies Takuya as a human and then explains to the newcomers that Cerberumon is absorbing the town's fractal code, the very makeup of the land. Takuya saves them and Tommy Himi from Cerberumon's flames, uncovering what Bokomon recognizes as the H Spirit of Flame in the process. When Takuya uses it to spirit evolve into a new Digimon, Bokomon uses his book to uncover that it is of Flame, and the Digimon proceed to watch as Agunimon takes out Cerberumon. After reverting, Takuya begins messing with his D-Tector and inadvertently restores the town to its former glory. Bokomon and Neemon introduce themselves as they celebrate and relate the fundamental workings of the world as well as Cherubimon's recent campaign to absorb the world's fractal code. They return to their newly restored home but are drawn into the search for the missing Tommy and J.P. Shibayama at Takuya and Zoe Orimoto's prompting. Upon discovering that they were led astray by , the two groups split up but end up meeting in the Underground Labyrinth anyway, where they are being attacked by the Pagumon, one of whom has digivolved into . Koji Minamoto ends up helping out here, and Bokomon identifies another wielder of the Spirits: of Light. After this success, Bokomon believes that these humans are truly what the Digital World needs as the inheritors of the ' Spirits. The humans begin to explore outside of the city, and the pair follow. Bokomon begs and pleads for them to aid his ailing world, but the humans remain ambivalent even when a voice issues from their D-Tectors directing them to the Forest Terminal. Nevertheless, Bokomon continues to follow them. Neemon, on the other hand, show hesitation, but Bokomon drags him forth anyway. By nightfall, the group reaches the Candlemon Village in a valley. Carved into the valley's wall are a relief of and the symbols for the Ten Legendary Warriors. Bokomon relates the World's history, where the tyrant Lucemon once brought peace between the warring human and beast-type Digimon, only to need to be removed himself by the Ten Legendary Warriors. His explanation is interrupted by the inhabitants, who attack them with sleeping clovers. Bokomon and Neemon are quickly debilitated by its soporific effects and only awaken when the humans draw the attention of the Candlemon in time to bear witness to Tommy's advent as of Ice. In the end, it is revealed the Candlemon were only testing to make sure that their claim to the Spirits was true. The group continues on afterward and come across a fork in the road. Bokomon and Neemon join Zoe and J.P. on one branch while Takuya and Tommy take the other. Bokomon and Neemon's group ends up in the Breezy Village, where Zoe attains the H Spirit of Wind to become and is helped by Koji to free the residents from the 's abuse. Because the other path led to nowhere, the whole group reunites at the village. The pair also takes part in the rebellion at the Wind Factory where J.P. get the H Spirit of Thunder and they end up at the KaratsukiNumemon Mountain, where the DigiDstined confront and are defeated by the dark Legendary Warrior . Bokomon and Neemon end up with Zoe and J.P. in an river and then field of flowers where they discover 's Digimon School. Bokomon lectures the on their duty to grow into dutiful Digimon, though they quickly show boredom and resort to playing. The group bonds with the students and end up saving their school from a flash flood. In gratitude, the students build a plains boat for them to sail with the wind, with which they meet up with Takuya, Koji, and Tommy. Finally making it to the Forest Kingdom, the group rests in the TV Forest. Neemon helps Bokomon discover new pages in his book that reveal why Grumblemon was able to defeat them—he had access to his Beast Spirit, which is physically stronger than the Human Spirits they were using up until them. As they rest for the night, enacts his machinations and tricks Tommy into fighting his friends. Bokomon notes that Bakumon's Holy Ring is missing, which shows that he's under Cherubimon's control. The situation is eventually resolved with Bakumon's purification, and Bakumon grants the group sweet dreams in thanks. During the night, Koji is contacted by the voice in his D-Tector toward his Beast Spirit and heads out alone. Bokomon and Neemon wake up and decide to join him, leaving behind a note to inform the others. Bokomon and Neemon join Koji as he stumbles across the Gotsumon Village and the adventurer hunting for the secret to the ruins. Unfortunately, Grumblemon is nearby, and though Koji discovers the B Spirit of Light and his form with Gotsumon's help, Zoe's H Spirit of Wind is lost to Grumblemon and not recovered. The DigiDestined begin to infight, with J.P wanting to recover Zoe's Spirit and Koji wanting to continue to the Forest Terminal. Bokomon suggests another course of action and directs the group to at the Fortuneteller Village for help. Grumblemon is there as well, however, and takes Tommy's Spirit during the confrontation. The fighting causes the B Spirit of Flame to appear and possess first Shamanmon and then Takuya. They become berserker and drive off Grumblemon. Bokomon explains that Beast Spirit's difficult to control nature means that they have to wear Takuya down, but Tommy takes it to mean that he needs to have his reason given back and then uses his kindness to revert him. As Takuya begins to doubt himself, the group becomes trapped in quicksand as Grumblemon attacks once more. Bokomon and Neemon watch as Takuya finally gains the confidence to control his Beast Spirit and return Tommy's Spirit by defeating Grumblemon and taking both it and his B Spirit of Earth. The group finally makes it to the Forest Terminal and revives of the , only to watch in horror as he is killed. They escape with Seraphimon's , which Bokomon takes charge of. They eventually make their way to the Autumn Leaf Fair, by which time they attain all of the group's Beast Spirits and are directed by the voice, revealed to be , to head to the Rose Morning Star. They make a pitstop at the Great Trailmon Race, where Bokomon acts as spectator. Neemon joins a but falls asleep at the start line. Kettle joins him in a nap, leading to their disqualification before they even start. Takuya's win leads them to the Hamburger Village, where Bokomon and Neemon judge the group's attempts to make a burger. When Takuya and Koji fail at making anything appetizing, the pair are forced to endure more of their attempts. The group finally makes their way to the Continent of Darkness, but Bokomon remains fearful of what lines within. Finding the gentle , however, Bokomon is ashamed of his fear and resolves to fully document not only the truth of the Continent of Darkness but also the journey that the Legendary Warriors have undergone. The group is then attacked by and , with the latter scattering the group. Bokomon and Neemon end up being tormented by a who only wants to be friends. Takuya saves them, having attained a new sense of self after his ordeals, and the pair watches as Takuya spreads that confidence to his friends as he saves them from and . Not long after, the two are separated from the others when they are drawn into , the Beast Warrior of Steel. Slowly but surely, the DigiDestined escape and meet up with Bokomon and Neemon. All the attention that Bokomon gives Seraphimon's Digi-Egg pays off when it gives the power to fusion evolve to Koji and Takuya, answering their prayers. The Digi-Egg then hatches into , wearing Bokomon's signature haramaki. Despite once being the legendary Seraphimon, Patamon is a child who quickly latches onto Bokomon as a parent, a relationship that Bokomon reciprocates. Both Bokomon and Neemon act as parents for Patamon as they makes friends with the purified Duskmon, who turns out to be Koji's unknown twin Koichi Kimura , and eventually make their way to the Rose Morning Star. There, they confront and defeat Cherubimon. All is not well, however, as Lucemon stirs from his seal and sends out his , whose might easily overwhelms the DigiDestined. The DigiDestined try to stop them from their goal of scanning all the Digital World's data. They lose each time, though the margin of loss grows smaller each clash. They are even forced to watch as their hometown falls as well. Bokomon and Neemon eventually bear witness to 's revelation that Koichi is nothing but a spirit in the Digital World. Bokomon eventually confronts Koichi with the knowledge, but Koichi swears him to secrecy. They eventually lose the last portion of the Digital World, allowing Lucemon's revival and forcing them to the Yellow Moon. They are disheartened by their failure but end up regaining faith when they discover the baby Digimon their saved from the there. Bokomon bonds with a Pabumon, while Neemon does the same with a Minomon. They manage to fully defeat the Royal Knights this time, only for Lucemon to sweep in and steal their Fractal Code to digivolve into his . Lucemon makes an attempt on the Human World, and Bokomon discovers that if Lucemon were to succeed, then the worlds would be destroyed Koichi sacrifices himself to give the others the power to ancient spirit evolve into , which defeats Lucemon in his Chaos Mode but allows him to take his and continue his attempt on the Human World. Though the DigiDestined initially lose against Lucemon's overwhelming power, Bokomon and Neemon watch as the humans discover that, alongside them in the entire journey, they have been aided by the former Legendary Warriors. All of their conviction combines into Susanoomon once more, and they defeat Lucemon, saving the Digital World once and for all. The last route to the Human World is closing, so the humans are sent through. Realizing that this means that they would not see them again, Neemon is forced to try and hold Bokomon back from following. Bokomon then vows to write the legend of the humans and friends who saved their world, as Neemon watches on. At some point during their journey, Bokomon and Neemon visit the Lost Island. They end up with Takuya, J.P., and Tommy in the human-controlled village, befriending . After learning of the Human-Beast war and wishing to put an end to it, they reunite with their friends and discover an ancient mural of the guardian god as well as the Legendary Warriors and . While Takuya and Koji do their best to mitigate the damage from the war, Bokomon and Neemon work with the remaining DigiDestined and humans on finishing the mural. When they do succeed, Bokomon translates it and reveals that is not a guardian but rather an evil being sealed in the island. Unfortunately, the war has generated enough sacrifices to revive Ornismon, and the figure manipulating the entire situation, , rides proudly on its back. Everyone works together to break defeat the pair, but it takes the spectral forms of AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon for things to finally end, leaving both sides at peace with each other. Other Appearances Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Neemon is a boss character in the game, appearing as the first slot from the bottom in Single Player mode. Neemon is unlocked for player use after defeating him. He has no Digivolutions. Digimon Masters Bokomon is an NPC in the DATS Center who oversees the "Spirit System" related to Hybrid Digimon. By taking a Spirit Item and a Bokomon Encyclopedia from the cash shop to him, players can obtain the associated Hybrid Digimon. If the player returns a level 99 Hybrid Digimon to Bokomon, he will give them a Shining version of the original Spirit, which can then be exchanged with other Shining Spirits to obtain EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. Notes and references Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in Digimon Frontier Category:Digimon characters